Inmarcesible
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Fic para 'Más de mil palabras: Fickeando Fanarts', del foro ¡Siéntate! • Shippō lleva a cabo una extraña misión.
Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.
Fic participante de **Más de mil palabras: Fickeando Fanarts**. **  
**Cantidad de palabras: _2059_.

* * *

 **INMARCESIBLE**

Inuyasha cuidaba de las niñas, como siempre que sus amigos lo encontraban demasiado ensimismado en sus lúgubres pensamientos. Las tenía sobre él, de aquí para allá (consiguiendo que se le escape alguna que otra sonrisa), pues habían tomado una extraña afición por sus orejas de perro,… cosa que incrementaba un miedo recurrente sobre su padre: que desarrollaran un fetiche y terminaran junto a algún familiar (cercano o lejano) de su canino amigo.

Miroku se encargaba de supervisar a los aldeanos que trabajaban en las reparaciones de las viviendas luego del último ataque a la aldea. Sango, por su lado, reforzaba los conocimientos de exterminador en Kohaku, así como también en varias personas interesadas en aprender a defender su tierra. Es así como Kaede disfrutaba de unos minutos libres (aunque le duraría poco porque pronto una mujer entraría en trabajo de parto). Por su parte, Rin se había alejado de la aldea aquel día, en compañía de su señor Sesshōmaru, Jaken y A-Un.

Y Shippō… Shippō _observaba_ , uno de los más recurrentes trabajos de cualquier demonio zorro en entrenamiento. Tal vez, _el primer_ trabajo. _Observar_ , aprender, _sorprender_ , _atacar_ …o huir. No era muy difícil, y Shippō era excelente en lo que hacía.

Así pues, _observaba_. Tras árboles, entre hojas. Rociado de un aroma más fuerte que el suyo propio, más natural, un mejor camuflaje para el olfato de Inuyasha, quien sería su próxima víctima y él único capaz de percibir su olor por los alrededores.

Claro que Shippō no tenía nada malo contra Inuyasha. Por mucho tiempo, e incluso en esos tiempos donde Kagome permanecía lejos, muy lejos de ellos, Inuyasha seguía siendo su mayor ejemplo a seguir. _Casi_ un padre. No uno, porque Shippō ya tenía su propio padre (aunque no pudiera estar con él) y porque Inuyasha siempre había sido (y con la ausencia de Kagome un poco más que antes) un completo _desastre_. Un desastre que pedía ser esquivado, y a quién, a pesar de esto, uno volvía a caer irremediablemente. Tal vez porque todos había estado viviendo un infierno, y era justo estar ahora junto a quién había estado lado a lado.

Más cuando estaba _así_. Tan taciturno, con menos peleas sin sentido, tan _vacío_. Miroku y Sango no habían compartido sus miedos con él, pero había sido por demás capaz de escuchar la conversación que tuvieron con Kaede. El tiempo había corrido para todos, incluso para él, y Shippō no era ya un niño, aunque pocos pudieran notarlo. Con solo dos años más en su haber luego de haber destruido a Naraku, Shippō estaba mucho más cerca de la adultez que el propio Kohaku. Pero eso era también parte de ser demonio. Su niñez había sido un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y por suerte la había vivido junto a gente dulce, gente a quien le importaba. Humanos, hanyōs, no _de los_ suyos, pero aún así _suyos_.

Aunque tal vez la idea sonara muy estúpida a oídos de sus compañeros demonios, para Shippō era perfecta. Y, además, era menester aplicarla con urgencia, pues temía, como muchos en la aldea, que Inuyasha se terminara de marchitar, así como así. Sí. El tiempo había corrido para todos, y Shippō temía más que otros.

Gran parte de la tarde se dedicó a observar. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba con él; debía esperar ahora la oportunidad perfecta.

Cuando el sol pretendía finalmente esconderse tras el horizonte, la oportunidad que esperaba Shippō se hizo presente. Las niñas de Miroku y Sango volvieron a brazos de su padre, mientras Inuyasha seguía a sus amigos con gesto inexpresivo, los brazos cruzados y con un andar pausado impropio de él. Miroku y Sango conversaban sobre las tareas que había realizado y hacían preguntas al hanyō, pero sus respuestas eran monosílabas. Pero eran así desde hacía un tiempo demasiado largo.

Los observó al entrar a la cabaña de Kaede, quien los recibió con afecto. Era así cada atardecer, permanecer con la anciana y cenar junto a ella, que tanto se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Shippō consideraba que pronto deberían hacer una ampliación, por los niños de sus amigos. Además, esa noche también estaba Kohaku presente, así como Kirara (¡diablos, cómo la extrañaba!).

Se acercó más para poder observar por la ventana. Se acomodaban en sus lugares de costumbre, los mismos que él recordaba. La escena era muy cálida, a Shippō le trajo viejos recuerdos, un calor interno que lo llevó a sonreír. Eran más que antes. _Antes_ eran solo el monje Miroku, la anciana sacerdotisa Kaede, la exterminadora Sango, su compañera Kirara, el pequeño Shippō, la joven del futuro Kagome y el malhumorado hanyō Inuyasha.

Había más en esa cabaña esa noche, y había menos de alguna forma. Miroku y Sango seguían ahí, apenas reconocibles: ser padres los había cambiado, como si le hubieran crecido más corazones dentro suyo. Había dejado de contarle las arrugas a Kaede, solo sabía que cada vez que veía a las gemelas eran más y más junto a su sonrisa. Kohaku hacía visitas frecuentes y siempre traía a Kirara consigo. Esa noche Rin estaba fuera, pero volvería a salvo para dormir, él ya lo sabía. Shippō ya no estaba con ellos, porque su entrenamiento requería que estuviera fuera durante un tiempo largo. Kagome tampoco estaba. Aún esperaban por ella, pero con menos esperanzas cada día que pasaba. Inuyasha… Inuyasha estabapresente físicamente, mas Shippō (y todos allí) estaban seguros de que parte de Inuyasha permanecía siempre junto al pozo, porque no era suficiente visitarlo cada tres días.

A pesar de todo, Inuyasha actuaba muy bien. Miraba a todos sonreír y conversar con calma, y de vez en cuando soltaba algún comentario propio de él, algunas veces hacía reír a las niñas. Comía menos de lo que Shippō recordaba, y parecía más viejo, simplemente por estar tan cansado.

Solo sumaba más razones para llevar a cabo su misión, de inmediato.

Se puso sobre él lo que había guardado con recelo. Escuchó dentro la conversación, completamente banal, y los sonidos propios de una cena. Y, cuando algo dentro de él (propio, tal vez, de los demonios zorros), le dijo que era _hora de actuar_ , comenzó a elevarse hasta finalmente flotar por sobre la ventana, para acercarse en un fúnebre silencio hacia su amigo (aquella figura paterna que estaba perdiendo).

Los sonidos se interrumpieron, las mandíbulas de muchos cayeron con sorpresa, las miradas estaban enfocadas completamente sobre él. Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha finalmente notó _lo extraño_ y se giró a un costado, siguiendo la mirada de tantos allí dentro.

El alarido emitido podría ser clasificado de muchas formas. Podría haber sido miedo o sorpresa. Shippō estuvo seguro de notar un poco de miedo, pero lo que más sentía era la rabia en el gruñido de Inuyasha. Sus facciones se habían deformado para poder soltar ese rugido, las cejas en alto, el cabello encrespado, el movimiento de su cuerpo hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de la amenaza (¿tal vez olvidando que podría utilizar sus garras?). Shippō creyó notar movimiento alrededor (una casa de exterminadores de demonios no era el lugar adecuado para realizar bromas macabras, después de todo).

Soltó una risa divertida cuando fue capaz de percibir de nuevo el correr de los segundos, al tiempo que destapaba su rostro. Inuyasha ya tenía una mano en la empuñadura de Colmillo de Acero, así como Kohaku y Sango estaban listos para actuar. Pero Shippō no se preocupó. El cráneo de mandril que escondía sus conocidas facciones cayó hacia atrás, develando el cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos risueños, su gran sonrisa. El tapado de piel de mandril cayó luego a sus pies, como si el fantasma de Naraku se hubiera esfumado en ese momento, dejando solo eso atrás.

Mientras él seguía sonriendo (y Sango y Kohaku volvían a respirar), Inuyasha apretó los dientes y descargó con fuerza un puño sobre la mesa. Las gemelas se sobresaltaron y Kaede se apuró a explicarles que todo estaba bien, mientras que Miroku y Sango observaban la escena con aparente calma.

—¿ES QUE ERES IMBÉCIL?

—Creí que me pegarías un coscorrón —rió Shippō. Observó cómo las cejas de Inuyasha se unían hasta volver a recrear la típica cara gruñona, y entonces sonrió más—. Qué bueno ver algún cambio en tu expresión.

El rostro de Inuyasha pasó luego a denotar sorpresa, tal vez un poco de aturdimiento. Volvió el rostro a Miroku, que lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios (esa que se extendía a sus ojos claros, esa misma de confianza), pasó el rostro a Sango que tenía los ojos un poco demasiado húmedos, y que inmediatamente pasó la vista a otro lado.

—No sé de qué hablas —gruñó entonces. Como siempre, haciendo de cuenta que _nada pasaba_ —. ¡Pero voy a matarte por esto!

No pudieron evitar reír, porque la risa de las gemelas era por demás contagiosa. Y ver correr a su tío con orejas de perro alrededor de la mesa con el rostro desfigurado de la bronca era más gracioso de lo que ellas podían soportar. No le causó tanta gracia a Shippō, que tuvo que correr varias veces alrededor de la mesa y otras tantas alrededor de la cabaña, hasta que finalmente Kaede gritó que estaría genial que volvieran a la casa para terminar de cenar (mientras preparaban un nuevo lugar para Shippō en la mesa).

El pequeño demonio zorro frenó con cierta cautela e Inuyasha frenó tras él, con el rostro colorado y los dientes apretados. Luego soltó un pequeño suspiro, notándose a salvo de miradas indiscretas (la mayoría de los aldeanos estaban ya en sus hogares, y nadie de su grupo habitual podrían verlos ahí detrás de la cabaña). Relajó los músculos y se acercó un tanto más a Shippō, que lo miraba con cierto recelo.

—Eres realmente un _imbécil_.

—¡Sabía que lograría asustarte! —exclamó Shippō. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían de orgullo y picardía, algo que a Inuyasha le gustó detectar.

—Todavía tengo pesadillas con esa estúpida cosa —gruñó Inuyasha, mirando más allá de los árboles, hacia el cielo que oscurecía con rapidez. Nunca le había dicho eso a nadie, a excepción de a Kagome (el pozo)—. Si vuelves a hacer algo así, me encargaré personalmente de matarte y enterrarte. En cualquier orden.

Shippō asintió, mirando hacia donde Inuyasha miraba. Dejó que sus sentidos demoníacos se intensificaran, intentando comprobar si algo venía de aquel claro entre los árboles, de aquel pozo al que una vez (¡hacía tanto tiempo atrás!) había entrado, sin éxito alguno, para buscar a Kagome. Nada vino de aquella zona.

—Aún no es tiempo —masculló Inuyasha, volviendo la vista a él—. Te diré cuando sea tiempo.

Shippō lo miró con seriedad, preguntándose si acaso él podría _saber_. Y entonces algo le dijo que _sí_. Que posiblemente él fuera el único que podría _saber_. No pretendió entender nada más, solo tener la certeza de que Inuyasha era capaz de algo que nadie más en esa aldea; esa certeza le llenó de algo que difícilmente podría describir.

Y comprendió en ese preciso momento que Inuyasha no se estaba marchitando con el pasar de los días a causa de _esa_ ausencia. Estaba _esperando el momento_ , tal como él al realizar una de sus misiones. Y era la espera lo que estaba provocando en él esa clase de comportamiento tan extraño. No la _desesperanza_.

Inuyasha apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Shippō, quién, para su sorpresa, había crecido varios centímetros desde la última vez que lo vio. Lo miró como hacía tiempo no miraba a nadie, con una seguridad avasalladora, que lo reconfortó en su totalidad.

—Yo les diré —dijo, y agregó—. Deberías venir más seguido. —Solo para darle a continuación un coscorrón en la cabeza. Fuerte, como los de antaño.

Shippō se llevó la mano para atender la zona afectada (seguían doliendo tanto como recordaba), y luego le sonrió. Porque le gustaba tanto ver esa fuerza que siempre había admirado, esa fortaleza que Inuyasha se había creado desde pequeño,… ver que todo eso no lo había abandonado y seguía tan fuerte como al principio; solo un poco más callado, más a la espera.

Ensanchó la sonrisa porque le gustaba verlo así. A pesar de que sus ojos dorados eran cálidos y amistosos, Inuyasha no le devolvió la sonrisa.

Porque _aún no era tiempo_.

Todos ellos se enterarían cuando lo fuera. Y Shippō era capaz de comprender eso.

* * *

 **Nota :**

Aish(?), hoy estoy algo así como tristona. Desde el momento que vi la imagen que me tocó en la actividad, tenía pensado hacer algo ubicado durante la ausencia de Kagome. Quería tocar el tema de cómo afecta esto a Inuyasha, cómo lo perciben... y todo para abordar un poco la relación Inuyasha-Shippō tal como yo la veo, lo que Shippō podría pensar para sacar al viejo Inuyasha de ese paquete sin vida que ven a diario. Solo para enterarse que sigue ahí, solo que está esperando. Y, claro, esperar no es fácil. Esperar requiere mucho.

Si les interesa saber un poco más de la actividad (incluso participar), pueden pasarse por mi perfil, allí está el link al foro. Están invitadísimos. Los espero :)

Muchas gracias por leer, desde ya.

 **Mor**.


End file.
